fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bolin
Bolin is one of the primary characters in The Legend of Korra. He is a retired Pro Bending Bender, having played two seasons with the Fire Ferrets before the team ultimately folded. He then took the career of "mover star", staring in various propaganda movies for the Water Tribe Civil War. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Bolin is currently signed to Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), where he is one of the most popular wrestlers in the company, often considered one of the best wrestlers to not have held a world championship. Background * Species: Human * Series: The Legend of Korra * Age: 26 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 234 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) NCW * Debut: 2012 * Status: Active * Billed: Republic City * Allies: Korra, Crash Bandicoot, DXP * Rivals: Crash Bandicoot (friendly), Mako (brother), Johnny Test, Caesar, Aang * Twitter: @Ferret_Backbone Professional Wrestling Career Northern Carnage Wrestling Tag Team Champion and Feud with Mako (2012–2013) Bolin debut in NCW in October with his brother Mako, quickly gaining the NWA-NCW Tag Team Championships. However, Mako would severally injure himself in a tables match and Bolin would have been forced to relinquish the belts; despite that, he brought his friend, Avatar Korra, into NWA-NCW and the two defended the belts until loosing them in December. When NCW debut as it's own promotion, Bolin was one of the first wrestlers. At NCW's first pay-per-view, he captured the NCW Television Championship, which at the time was the US Heavyweight Championship, in a Four-Way Ladder Match. He defended it successfully at WrestleWars in a Three Way Dance. The following week Mako, returned and teamed up with Bolin, reforming the Fire Ferrets. After the match, Mako shockingly turned on his brother. His reasons were that he just forgot about him, went fame go to the head. He also would start saying it was Korra's fault, which was obviously false. At Hardcore Havoc, with Korra as the special guest referee. Bolin and Mako fought it out in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match, in which Bolin ultimately won with a Swanton Bomb off a ladder and through Mako on a table, retaining his championship. The following week, though, he lost the title to Mako. A few weeks later, Amon attacked Bolin, breaking Bolin's leg and sending him on a hiatus. Bolin returned after two months in June, even though his leg wasn't fully healed, saving his brother from meeting the same fate by Amon. The following week Bolin and Keven Levin battled out in a fight which ended with Kevin being Suplexed off the ramp by Bolin into the barricade directly below. Bolin took another hiatus but returned in mid September, battling week after week with various mid card wrestlers. "The Whole Damn Deal" and X-Pro Champion (2013–2015) Bolin returned with a cool, yet cocky gimmick known as "The Whole Damn Deal", obviously based off of Rob Van Dam's ECW gimmick in the late 90s. Bolin in October started to be managed by best friend Varrick, owner of Varrick Industries. Varrick managed Bolin to success, especially in a tournament to determine the new Television Champion. Bolin lost the finals against Takato Matsuki. Bolin continued his winning ways, opting to use a high flying style that differed from his brawling style earlier in his career. Bolin was scheduled to be in a match to determine the number one contender for the X-Pro Championship in December against Danny Phantom and Ash Ketchum, the match was an Ultimate X match. During the match though, Chris House, former X-Pro Champion, jumped Bolin to "make him feel how it feels to lose everything." This set up a match at Anarchy Rulz, which Chris would win. Even though he lost, Bolin became afterwards NCW's most popular athlete, getting the biggest cheers. At NCW's One Year Anniversary show, he won the Contract Equals Title Ladder Match, earning the contract for a shot at the X-Pro Championship and, ironically, Chris House got the blank contract. Bolin cashed in his contract ahead of time, saying he was just that good he didn't need to cheat a win. At No Way Out '14, Bolin faced Crash Bandicoot for the X-Pro Championship and managed to win the title after nailing a Coast to Coast on Crash with a steel chair. The following week Bolin pulled a promo, saying how he was right about he didn't need to pull off a dirty win to get the belt, also saying how much he did respect Crash Bandicoot. Then two weeks later, Bolin, in a upset, beat former Heavyweight Champion Drew Cage and sparking once more the big question, "Which belt is more important?" Throughout 2014 and 2015, Bolin defended the X-Pro Championship against the likes of Crash Bandicoot, Evan Din, Ash Ketchum, and Aang to name a few. His reign as champion is one of the longest in recent history, spanning a year and eight months. Tag Team/Feud with Aang (2015–2016) In mid 2015, Varrick (Bolin's manager at the time) was also managing NCW veteran Aang who had dreams of being the X-Pro Champion as well. Throughout the summer, the two were paired and competed in tag team action and tried to gain the NCW Tag Team Championship from then champion Frozen Asylum (Jason Krueger & David Williams). Much conflict occurred between the two as Bolin's "Whole Damn Deal" attitude rubbed Aang's more silent personality the wrong way, often the two nearly broke out into fights backstage that were kept from continuing by Varrick. It all came to a head at WrestleWars III, where Bolin defended the X-Pro Championship against Aang. In a surprising ending, Varrick turned on Bolin and assisted Aang in becoming the new X-Pro Champion which left the former champion completely confused and upset. Bolin would return in early 2016 and seek to recapture the belt he lost. Aang and Bolin faced each other at No Way Out 2016 in Ladder War II. That night the X-Pro Championshio was rebranded as the NCW Hypersonic Championship. Bolin managed to come out victodious, becoming a 2 time champion. Personality Bolin tends to be very calm, optimistic and is rather charismatic. His personality is a double edged sword, however; almost all of the NCW fans and various wrestlers in the FWM consider him to be one of the best, but others feel he hogs the spotlight and got many of his victories through his former manager, Varrick. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Bolin Beat (Spinning Heel Kick, uses a steel chair held in front of opponent's face) * Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle Frog Splash, sometimes while turning position in mid-air) – adopted from Rob Van Dam Signature moves * Coast to Coast (Dropkick from the turnbuckle across the ring to a sitting opponent, often with a steel chair or ladder) – adopted from Shane McMahon * Rolling Thunder – adopted from Rob Van Dam * Split-legged Moonsault * Spinning Leg Drop to a draped opponent outside the ring * Plancha * Velocity Impact (Discus Leg Drop with roll up assist by legs) Nicknames * "The Whole Damn Deal" * "The Ferret Backbone" * "The Whole Damn Package" * "The Whole Fuckin' Show" – nickname adopted from RVD Managers * Varrick * Opal Entrance themes * "Walk" by Pantera (NWA-NCW; 2012 / NCW; 2013 – present) * "Rockin Rockers" by Jim Johnston (NCW; 2013; used while as part of the Fire Ferrets) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * High Flyer of the Year (2014) * Tertiary Champion of the Year (2015) * Secondary Champion of the Year (2015)* FUSION * FUSION Championship (1 time) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Hypersonic Championship (2 times) * NCW United States Heavyweight/Television Championship (1 time)** * NCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mako (1) and Korra (1)*** Trivia * Due to how unclear the X-Pro Championship was either a tertiary or secondary title, the Secondary Championship of the Year award was stripped from Bolin and given to Johnny Test for his AWE Intercontinental Championship reign. * Bolin is the first of two Television Champions to hold said title under its original name, the NCW United States Heavyweight Championship. * The NCW Tag Team Championship were originally to be stripped from the Fire Ferrets due to Mako being injured, but Korra took his place, making her reign alongside Bolin's the only intergender tag team to hold the titles. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers